L'Humain
by Xunaly
Summary: Peter Pettigrow est un lâche coupable de trahisons, mort terrassé par lui-même et le seul accès de pitié qu'il a connu. Il était moche et stupide. Il est un meurtrier qui aimait la vie. Il était un Gryffondor... Le Choixpeau s'est fourvoyé sur ce peureux.


**L'Humain**

**-Avocat du Diable-**

**

* * *

**

_Diluons dans l'ombre ces souvenirs qui nous hantent._

One-shot

* * *

_La traîtrise. La lâcheté. L'attachement à la vie._

_Tous les Hommes en sont coupables. Des grands spectacles aux infimes fuites, le couteau par plus de mille fois a mordu la chair d'un camarade. Et les mains sanglantes toujours ont glissé sur l'acier encore blanches. Un souffle dans la nuque assassin suffit au compte. L'Homme traître s'en contente. Et s'il l'est, la lâcheté le complète. Mais ce n'est qu'un être accroché aux commandes de sa vie qui sait que le sacrifice ne le sauvera pas. C'est souvent ce peureux perdu dans le coin noir._

_Homme si triste et désemparé, de dégoût concentré, peut-on davantage te blâmer ?_

_A vous d'en juger._

_.  
_

**Au bord du lac, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Ecosse,**

Sirius Black riait. Penchées sur son visage, les damoiselles pudiques s'enflammaient, gloussant tout leur soûl sur ces dents si blanches et parfaites découvertes. Aux côtés du séducteur garnement, James Potter s'esclaffait. Les voisins proches esquissèrent à leur tour un sourire, entraînés dans la spirale infernale de ce bonheur communicatif. Plus discrètement Remus Lupin pouffait, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nette d'amusement que tous savaient parfaitement reconnaître et apprécier. Peter Pettigrow ricanait, sa joie s'échappant en couinements maladroits et déraillés que la plupart ne cherchait qu'à ignorer. Plus personne ne s'amusait du rire de Peter : au bout de cinq ans les jolies filles s'étaient lassées des coups de coudes intempestifs dans les côtes, les autres garçons n'osaient rien dire devant les Maraudeurs. A peine si l'on chuchotait, vantant la patience de ces Messires à accepter un tel minable à leurs côtés.

Peter avait toujours eu de bonnes oreilles... Un bon nez aussi qui frétillait parfois d'impatience aux heures de conquête des plats. Et deux dents sur le devant trop longues qui venaient chatouiller la petite lèvre inférieure en une étrange excroissance. Il tenait ça de ce « salaud de père », du moins c'était sa mère qui lui racontait ça. Et sa mère était jolie. Forte. Petite. Comme lui. Mais avec les dents de même taille. Par-contre elle était vieille désormais, c'était une chose qui épargnait encore Peter et dont il profitait. Les années de jeunesse n'avaient pas de prix lorsque correctement consommées. Alors Peter goûtait à cette vie si précieuse, caché dans l'ombre de ces grands camarades dont il tenait entre ses doigts le pan de robe. Il suivait à pas menus mais il suivait quand même. Il partageait les frasques à surveiller le couloir et à s'enfuir au moindre bruit suspect, les punitions quand les excuses venaient à manquer. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais il était plutôt content.

Lily Evans décochait de furieux coups d'œil à Cornedrue, passionnée. Une brunette referma ses mains sur le bras viril de Patmol avec un sourire triomphant. Une souris discrète eut un signe discret pour Lunar. Peter se mouchait bruyamment. Aucune main de fille n'avait encore flirté dangereusement avec ses joues. Sûrement celles-ci ne paraissaient telles pas suffisamment accueillantes pour ce genre de traitement. Jamais rien n'avait touché ses lèvres que le velours des feuilles d'une plante à pustules en un baiser de gage qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à oublier. Personne encore n'avait pris sa main pour le guider, sa mère l'avait étreint une seule fois avec ses gants de vaisselle en plastique jaune. Il se souvenait du parfum chimique du produit à dégraisser qui moussait si bien. Un bidon spécial qu'il avait acheté en cachette le lendemain et rangé précieusement dans ses affaires. En sa valise la bouteille transparente se trouvait même. Une chance qu'aucun Maraudeur n'est fourré son nez là-dedans.

Peter à défaut de réelle compagnie lisait. Un livre de sortilèges pas très recommandables qu'il envisageait de tenter sur quelques coussins volontaires. La magie n'était pas un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il était même nul, comme dans tout ce qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts sans jamais pouvoir s'impliquer complètement. Une hérésie, il n'était pas beau comme aimaient les filles alors il aurait pu au moins être intelligent. Sauf qu'ils y avaient eu des êtres comme Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin. Il avait bien fallu équilibrer la balance de nouveau. Alors Peter Pettigrow avait été moche et stupide. Pas que cela l'amusait particulièrement… Si on lui avait demandé son avis aussi ! Les choses auraient été différentes. Mais il avait fini par savoir comment s'en sortir au mieux : s'il fallait qu'il soit du troisième rôle alors autant être l'ombre des plus grands ! Au moins pouvait-il se nourrir de leur force et ses doigts effleurer davantage le barreau supérieur de son ascension. Ce n'était que justice de combler le gouffre avec tout ce qui pouvait bien lui tomber sous la main. Il ne cherchait qu'à être un peu moins raté. Juste un peu pour pouvoir avoir un métier et une épouse plus tard. Vu comment les choses avaient démarré, cela avait été loin d'être gagné…

La chance ne souriait jamais qu'une fois, il le savait. Alors Peter ne l'attendait pas trop pour pouvoir résoudre ses problèmes. S'il savait une chose c'est que son existence ne dépendait jamais que de lui. Peu importait combien il pouvait se reposer sur les autres et si ceux-ci pouvaient lui apporter, au final s'il venait à chuter il serait seul. Soit il était capable de se rattraper à ce moment-là, soit il sombrerait. Et s'il y avait une chose qui était certaine c'est qu'il tenait à la vie. Cela pouvait paraître dérisoire de s'y accrocher à ce point, mais quand tout se refusait à nous au point de n'avoir été gâté en rien, l'idée d'avoir eu le droit d'exister malgré tout était un trésor. Les Messires heureux n'avaient alors aucune importance, s'il respirait aujourd'hui alors il n'était pas prêt de leur céder ce cadeau.

Peter Pettigrow raclait les jours, ne laissant miettes. Il était le dernier visiteur au museau pointu qui se glissait vers l'inaccessible, amassant, amassant entre ses petites pattes, entre ses grandes dents son joli butin de voleur. Ce qui semblait négligeable aux autres était d'une importance rare pour lui. Ce que d'autres laissaient traîner sous les tables, il prenait. Tout était bon. Oui, tout était bon pour atteindre le niveau proche. Et c'était humain de vouloir se rattraper ainsi, d'être déterminé au point de se contenter d'un rien pour parvenir à ses objectifs. L'on désirait toujours plus lorsqu'on n'avait rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si seul cela lui était permis. Plutôt, si c'était la seule chose à sa portée.

Black relâchait les lèvres moqueuses de sa nouvelle conquête. Par-dessus son épaule droite Peter pouvait apercevoir les restes brillants de l'échange salivaire un peu brutal qui avait planté ses crocs dans la chair rouge sans sommation. Il frissonna de cette odeur sucrée de cerise alliée à celle piquante de l'après-rasage. Délicieux trouble. Le rôle du spectateur avait ses avantages. L'ombre dégustait en silence les actes des grands. Quel statut plus intéressant que de pouvoir profiter ainsi de tous à l'insu de tous ? Même petit et moche, même stupide, il se sentait parfois dans son corps lourd plus Roy que ces Messires. Il était celui qui savait tout d'eux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. S'ils le connaissaient à peine, ne sachant jamais reconnaître ses mensonges ou comprendre ses goûts et humeurs, lui savait. La tendance étrange de Lupin a nettoyé la vitre de la salle de bain le matin, la manière dont Potter rangeait ses affaires dans un désordre organisé seulement pour lui-même, le plat favori de Black, il savait. Quand ils doutaient, quand ils préparaient de nouveaux plans, quand ils venaient à s'interroger, il savait. Toujours. N'était-ce pas normal entre amis ?

Dans son dos Lupin pouffait gentiment de sa discrète réaction face aux démonstrations enfiévrées de Black. Peter sursauta un peu quand la main du loup-garou vient retenir son épaule chose étrange que seule une bête osa le toucher. Mon brave Queudver, tu verras ce genre d'échanges n'est pas aussi agréable qu'il n'en paraît, chuchotait-t-elle à son oreille avec une complicité qu'il ne partageait jamais qu'avec maladresse. Il ne put d'ailleurs que balbutier deux syllabes hésitantes sans réel oui, sans réel non. Sans trop savoir vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela ou faire, comme d'habitude. Heureusement le rire joyeux de James l'ôta d'un poids et comme tous suivaient il en avait fait de même. Toujours avec ce léger petit temps de retard…

Peter l'attardé comme disaient certains.

.

**Dans la cuisine, Maison Pettigrow, Angleterre,**

La bouilloire chantait gaiement. Et le petit Peter terrifié jetait des regards craintifs à l'impressionnante cantatrice. Agenouillé sous la table, il venait parfois à montrer le bout de son nez, suffisamment pour surveiller la créature avant de replonger sous sa cachette. Il ne savait pas comment arrêter l'affaire. Ce n'était jamais lui qui s'occupait de ce genre de choses dans la maison, c'était toujours Maman qui lui préparait les repas. Lui, il devait border son lit le matin, ranger sa chambre et ne pas trop déranger les autres pièces, mettre ses vêtements sales dans la petite buanderie et surtout, surtout ne pas laisser traîner ses chaussettes. Leur maison était petite, parfaite pour deux, alors il n'y avait pas trop à faire. Ils se partageaient les tâches sans soucis. Alors il ne savait pas comment stopper ce sifflement aigu qui l'inquiétait et qui venait de se déclencher soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de décompter les secondes, ce bruit c'était mauvais signe non ?

« Par Helga ! Peter ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

Sa mère venait de débouler dans la pièce exiguë aux couleurs défraichies. Nouant son peignoir rougeâtre en quelques gestes précipités avant de se pencher sur le problème, le résolvant bientôt sans que le petit Peter ne comprenne rien à l'histoire encore. La femme rondouillarde continuait à agiter sa baguette vivement, amenant bientôt la cantatrice et son chœur sur la table alors que son fils se tassait davantage sous la table devant une telle approche. Poussant un soupir devant ce couard qui avait décidément hérité du mauvais côté, elle versa l'eau brûlante pour s'installer à son tour sur la chaise proche après avoir pris quelques petites affaires en plus. Sa cuillère était déjà dans le pot de marmelade que seuls les tremblements du banc trahissaient la présence d'une créature vivante dans ses pieds.

« Peter, sors de là. Tu ne crains rien… Par Merlin, tu ressembles bien à ce salaud ainsi ! Je ne serai pas surprise que tu finisses par être effrayé par ta propre ombre ! »

Le bout rose du nez de son fils fit son apparition. Le temps de quelques instants avant que le gosse d'à peine dix ans ne reprenne sa place assise, prenant soin de se décaler loin de la bouilloire en fer blanc. Considérer ce nouvel ennemi rendit d'ailleurs la tâche du petit-déjeuner délicate, il lui fallut tout son courage pour se saisir d'une tranche de pain un peu trop proche de la cantatrice. Et quand ceci fut réalisé avec brio, il lui fallait encore attraper le beurre lointain en une entreprise qui lui paraissait impossible. Suivant son regard dépité, sa mère résolut à nouveau tout en lui tendant le paquet doré avec pitié. Un couteau plus tard et la première tartine était effleurée du bout des lèvres, les yeux toujours posés sur le danger. Un tel comportement n'amusait plus la maîtresse des lieux qui se sentait chaque jour plus désespérée.

« Je n'imagine même pas ce que cela va donner, ta première année à Poudlard loin du nid. »

Le garçon aux dents longues détourna les yeux de la bouilloire, ceux-ci se faisant plus gros que d'habitude. Avalant une bouchée, il vient à souffler le nez dans son pain beurré :

« Parce que c'est pour bientôt ?

_Oui. Mais tu as encore un an de répit… »

Le soulagement de l'enfant était clairement visible. Sa mère ne s'en étonnait même plus. Il ne partageait pas cette impatience empressée qu'elle-même avait connu il y a bien longtemps de cela. Il était apeuré par l'idée de se retrouver seul en un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et le peu d'attirance qu'il avait pour la magie ne parvenait pas à attiser sa curiosité. Elle en venait parfois à se demander si le scolariser dans une simple école moldue ne serait finalement pas une meilleure alternative. Pourtant elle espérait quand même que sur place les choses changeraient. Garder Peter dans son cocon douillet n'arrangerait en rien à cette crainte que les petits solitaires connaissaient. A Poudlard il lui serait possible de goûter à un autre monde, d'être avec ses camarades, de se responsabiliser… Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure solution pour ce gamin craintif.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement su ce qui avait entraîné de telles réactions apeurées de son fils à la moindre nouveauté. Il était simple d'accuser le père et son caractère de lâche qui avait fui les responsabilités comme la dragoncelle. Oh oui, c'était beaucoup plus simple de dire cela que de chercher à comprendre réellement les idées qui s'étaient ancrées dans la tête de Peter. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il demeurait seul depuis toujours. Elle le savait : il y avait des choses pas nettes dans l'esprit de son fils. C'était des lueurs qu'elle apercevait parfois au fond de ses yeux et qui l'interpellaient. Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était un enfant sage et discret. Pas doué. Même pas beau. Un peu stupide. Bizarre. Mais elle voulait croire qu'il resterait gentil, à émietter son pain pour les souris de la cave avec son petit sourire ravi qui découvrait ses deux dents mais qu'elle chérissait quand même. C'était son fils, et elle voulait le meilleure pour lui. C'était naturel.

« Il va falloir faire ton trou Peter. Cesse d'attendre que les autres fassent à ta place. Prend les choses en mains et cherche la meilleure position.

_La meilleure position ? L'interrogea-t-il par-dessus son bol de thé chaud.

_Celle dont tu pourras le plus tirer d'avantages. C'est ainsi que marche la vie, stabilise-toi et avance. Tu n'es pas très brillant mais tu pourras bien t'en sortir. Et même si tu as des amis, on n'est jamais mieux soutenu que par soi-même. Alors ne te repose pas trop sur les autres… »

Le petit Peter acquiesça le museau dans sa boisson. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout mais sa mère répétait souvent les mêmes phrases. Il avait encore une année pour en saisir tout le sens et voir ce qu'il décidait de faire de ces conseils. Un an avant de perdre tous ses repères et d'être seul face aux dangers. Passé ce délai il lui faudrait étudier ce phénomène étrange appelé « magie » qui le passionnait peu mais qui semblait particulièrement utile. Il agiterait son bout de bois, et peut-être alors serait-il capable à son tour de faire taire la cantatrice sans personne pour le protéger. Peut-être aussi pourrait-il raccourcir ces dents et son nez, se construire le petit pavillon de ses rêves, se trouver facilement un travail… Oui, peut-être que finalement apprendre la magie était la solution à ces problèmes.

Il n'était pas pressé pour autant.

.

**Cimetière, Little Hangleton, Angleterre,**

Le goût âcre de la révulsion emplissait la gorge de Peter. Les yeux résolument tournés ailleurs, ses bras raides et maladroits supportaient plaintivement le lourd et répugnant paquet dont il était chargé. Une masse glaciale et écailleuse qu'il serrait contre lui avec la plus grande horreur. La présence inhumaine qu'il tenait comme on étreint un enfant assoupi, bougeait. La chose était vivante contre lui et s'agitait. Il la sentait. Ce simple fait lui donnait l'envie urgente de lâcher, de fuir encore comme il savait si bien le faire…comme il trahissait tout le monde de vider sa gorge, de cracher cette peur qui nouait son âme surtout. Mais cet acte ne ferait que mettre un terme à sa misérable vie, à cette existence pour laquelle il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

L'autre le savait. Il voyait sa volonté flancher, il entendait tout de ses pensées qui le traversaient, il voyait qu'il le répugnait au plus haut point et que sa fidélité flanchait dangereusement sans jamais se briser. On ne cachait rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres. On ne lui échappait pas non plus. Peter l'avait compris lorsqu'à peine sorti de la protection de Poudlard, le Maître lui avait « assigné » sa tâche d'espion. Il se souvenait de ce fardeau, de cette obligation de surveillance contre quelques jours de plus assurés. Et faible comme il était, dépendant comme il le demeurait, Peter s'était exécuté. Il avait trahi ceux qui s'approchaient le plus du statut « d'amis » pour sa propre vie. Il avait espionné jusqu'à être responsable de la mort de James et Lily. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il s'était retrouvé seul face à l'homme le plus cruel et le plus puissant du monde. Soumis au joug de sa baguette pointée sur lui en une menace mortelle. Il aurait refusé et que ce serait-il passé alors ? Il serait mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour parvenir à ses objectifs. Les Potter auraient été assassinés quand même. Rien n'aurait pu changer cela. Ils étaient condamnés, Peter ne savait pas réellement comment, mais il savait que quelque chose de plus puissant avait décidé du sort des Potter depuis le début. Son sacrifice inutile n'aurait mené à rien. Mais ça, personne ne semblait le comprendre.

Qui songeait à lui dans cette affaire ? Sa vie pas très brillante qu'il tentait au mieux de mener s'était vue éclatée en ce jour maudit. Les Mangemorts étaient venus le cueillir au matin et l'avaient amené à leur Maître. Jeté comme le plus lourd des fardeaux il avait roulé jusqu'à l'ourlet de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait appris à embrasser avec la plus grande des dévotions pour sauver sa peau. Sauver son existence encore ! Il avait été jusqu'à passer plus d'une décennie dans la peau d'un rat pour se protéger ! Et combien de fois avait-il frôlé cette mort ? Il se souvenait notamment de cette fois où seule la parole de Harry Potter avait assuré sa survie. Face à ses anciens amis emplis de l'idée de vengeance, il avait bien cru connaître la fin. Mais le gamin avait eu un caprice. Et il était encore là. Dans ce cimetière. Lord Voldemort dans les bras qui savait tout de son horreur. Lord Voldemort qui ne pouvait pourtant rien faire contre lui. Le tuer et il se tuerait lui-même ! Sans lui il ne pouvait pas être ressuscité. Et cela le Maître le savait aussi bien que lui. Ça rendait Peter puissant de se savoir indispensable pour un être aussi grand. Ça gorgeait sa fierté sans pour autant atténuer cette répugnance qu'il ressentait face au monstre qu'il servait. Il n'oubliait pas.

Le garçon de trop était tombé sous son sort mortel. Comble d'ironie qu'il ne soit finalement doué que pour les sorts apportant la souffrance et la violence. Il n'était pas capable de changer la couleur d'une plume et il venait pourtant de mettre un terme à l'existence d'un être en articulant deux simples mots. Comment ne pouvait-il pas craindre pour sa vie constamment quand on savait cela ? N'importe quel sorcier pourvu qu'il goûte à la haine, à cette passion sauvage, était capable d'exterminer, d'annihiler. Et lui ça le rendait puissant de se savoir doué en cela. Peter l'ombragé auquel personne ne faisait jamais attention. Ce petit gros maladroit talentueux en rien. Cet imbécile. Peter l'attardé savait donner la mort ! Il était le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il serait encore vivant lorsque le Maître aurait conquis le monde de la magie. Lui !

« Vous ! »

Peter s'était délesté avec soulagement de son monstrueux paquet. Corde en main il ligotait le Survivant sans jamais croiser son regard qu'il savait accusateur. Il trahissait à nouveau, vraiment ? Il n'avait rien promis. Potter avait décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve seul. Il avait peut-être supplié mais jamais promis quoi que ce soit. C'était lui le méchant dans l'histoire. Même pour sa vie, il n'allait pas tourner le dos à l'être le plus puissant pour un caprice d'enfant prude. Il avait eu une occasion que n'importe qui d'autre aurait saisie à sa place. Il n'y pouvait rien si le garçon était aussi naïf. Peu importait oui. Il avait sauvé son existence ce jour-là, mais peu importait le poids de cette dette. Ce n'était pas lui qui le tuerait, de toute façon. Seul le Maître avait ce droit. Alors il n'y avait pas de dette. Non.

Le Maître s'impatientait. Il ressentait son impatience, son désir de pouvoir à nouveau se tenir sur ses jambes sans dépeindre de qui que ce soit. Parce que Lord Voldemort ne dépendait de personne, il était grand seul, il était un génie seul. Peter le savait. Il demeurait dans l'ombre pour une miette, prêt à se jeter sur n'importe laquelle, ne cherchant qu'à s'abreuver de cette puissance que l'être dégageait. Il était le profiteur. Celui qui servait toujours dans l'optique de finir par recevoir. Et il attendait. Ces derniers temps le Maître s'était raccroché à lui. Il sentait encore la brûlure dans sa nuque, là où l'immonde créature avait passé ses bras. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il lui devrait son corps retrouvé. Sa puissance de nouveau domptée. Alors Peter pris le paquet délicatement et déplia l'étoffe, révélant l'immonde vérité qu'il lâcha dans le chaudron au contenu aux volutes argentés.

Restait alors le plus dur. Quand les ossements furent ajoutés, sa main tremblait violemment, serrant avec maladresse le poignard dont il s'était muni pour la cérémonie. Il savait lucidement ce qu'il savait faire mais tout lui apparaissait comme un brouillard épais. Sa main, où était sa main ? Ah…ici, songea-t-il en la levant lentement, si lentement que cela lui semblait être une éternité. Et la lame si brillante sur sa peau, tranchante…aiguisée avec soin par ses propres moyens. Pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop forte. Qu'il soit capable de commettre cette unique acte de fidélité, qu'il parvienne à donner pour la première fois de sa personne à quelqu'un…

« Que la chair – du serviteur – donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître. »

La souffrance éclata au plus profond de son être. Son corps protesta violemment. Sa gorge brûla sous son cri. Et Peter ne réfléchissait déjà plus. Il tâtonnait à la recherche de sa main, sa _propre_ main, qui avait chuté au sol. Le contact encore chaud et vivant lui retourna l'estomac, la sensation des doigts immobiles encore mous entre les siens renversa ses sens. Et le bruit d'éclaboussure qui suivit n'allégea pas ce poids dans son ventre qui ne réclamait qu'à sortir enfin. Peu importait comment, il fallait que ça sorte ! Mais il serra les lèvres, laissant à peine échapper ses geignements de douleur. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. La récompense l'attendait. Sa vie en serait assurée dans l'ombre du Seigneur et de son pouvoir infini. Cela seul…cela seul importait.

Alors Peter marcha et mutila le bras de son sauveur pour récupérer son sang. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que la silhouette squelettique ne naisse au creux de ce ventre de métal. Secoué de sanglots, tenant son moignon ensanglanté contre lui, il porta alors à son Maître ressuscité la robe de sorcier noire qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Allant jusqu'à la passer lui-même sur la tête de la créature plus existante que jamais. Cette vie maudite qu'il avait été jusqu'à tenir contre lui. Qui peut-être avait déjà sali son âme… Oh son existence ! Sa précieuse existence devenue sale au contact de cet être ! Non ! Non, il ne pouvait y songer ! Pas après tous ces sacrifices qu'il avait commis dans le but de la préserver. Il ne voulait pas croire que rien n'avait servi à la protéger, que tout s'était écroulé au contact de ce monstre ! Il ne s'était pas débattu pour cela. Qu'étaient devenus ses rêves d'un avenir calme passé dans cette bâtisse aux volets pervenche aux côtés de quelqu'un qui aurait bien voulu du petit Peter peureux ? Où s'étaient-ils enfuis ?

Lord Voldemort était ressuscité. Le monde était en marche. Et Peter pleurait sa seconde mort.

.

**Cave, Manoir des Malefoy, Angleterre,**

« Tu veux me tuer ? Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver ! »

Peter trembla. Sa main d'argent tenait entre ses doigts la vie du misérable gamin. Quelques secondes de plus suffisaient pour que la pression se fasse meurtrière. Ils n'étaient que deux à le maintenir, moins Potter qui lui couvrait la bouche, il ne resterait plus que le rouquin qui tordait violemment son bras armé. Il pouvait sauver sa vie. Oui, il suffisait juste de resserrer sa prise sur cette gorge, qu'il s'étouffe vite et que lui puisse se délivrer. Ce n'était qu'un simple geste, un de plus pour préserver son existence.

Il y avait la dette. Le fait que ce garçon qu'il allait tuer n'en avait jamais fait de même. Ou plutôt, qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un acte de justice précipité auquel il n'aurait pu échapper autrement. Et Peter chérissait sa vie. Plus que sa mère encore. Plus que ses anciens amis. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait dû commettre pour elle et pour lui. Il s'accrochait. Le petit gros stupide tenait bon, agrippé au bord du ravin il ne flanchait pas. Le vide sous lui le menaçait depuis longtemps sans jamais parvenir à l'avaler. Peu importait Lord Voldemort, Black ou Lupin, ou les Potter, il ne se soumettait que pour mieux résister. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus toutes les horreurs qu'il avait connu et qui l'auraient tué jeune pour se sauver de tout. Le peureux Peter tremblait, toujours, il n'était rien mais pourtant il respirait encore. Sa seule victoire. Son unique triomphe !

Les doigts relâchèrent leur étreinte. Et son existence bascula. Rien ne put le sauver de l'étreinte mortelle de la main d'argent qui broya sa gorge. Ni la peur sourde qui brûla en lui alors que le souffle de la mort se faisait ressentir sur sa nuque. Ni les efforts de ces gamins qui tentèrent à nouveau de lui sauver la mise. L'instrument du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'arrachait à ce qu'il tenait le plus, à sa seule raison d'avancer droit devant. Il mourrait. Il agonisait. Goûtant douloureusement au manque cruel de l'air salvateur. Abattu par lui-même. Oh, quelle cruelle ironie ! Toutes ces années passaient à se sauver de tout le monde, à résister contre tous, à se méfier du grain de poussière,…et celui qui allait le tuer c'était lui-même !

Je ne serai pas surprise que tu finisses par être effrayé par ta propre ombre, lui avait dit sa mère. Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Il était peureux, de manière maladive mais jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de craindre quoi que ce soit de lui-même. Et finalement, songeait-il douloureusement, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ait peur. Il s'était méfié de tout, sauf de lui. Il en payait le prix aujourd'hui. Il s'était trahi, par cet élan de pitié qu'il avait eu pour le gamin, par ce simple geste violent sur son propre souffle… Tu crève dans une cave, comme un rat Peter !

Il en aurait bien ri. Mais une seconde plus tard, c'en était fini.

…

* * *

_Harry Potter est une oeuvre appartenant à l'écrivain J. K. Rowling.  
_

J'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose de plus fourni, de plus long mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. Je voulais cependant faire quelque chose de valable alors j'ai conservé uniquement les scènes qui me semblaient importantes pour donner au mieux ma vision des choses sur ce personnage particulier qu'est Peter Pettigrow. Il n'a aucun attrait, aucune particularité si ce n'est sa mort assez inédite. Il est un personnage qui passe aisément pour le méchant traître lâche et fuyant. Il est aussi cantonné à être un petit gros de seconde zone stupide qui ne comprend jamais rien aux déboires de ceux qui en valent vraiment la peine : Black, Potter et Lupin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu pitié de lui, je crois que j'aime décidément m'occuper de ceux qui restent dans l'ombre ou sont la plupart du temps clôturés à des caractères caricaturaux.  
J'ai voulu pour cette fois creuser un peu plus, donner des raisons possibles au comportement de Peter. Je suis un peu l'avocat du diable, même si je ne cautionne pas réellement ses actes.

Je ne sais pas si cela vous aura plu. C'est un peu la première fois que je fais un tel écrit et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir une telle idée. Mais c'est venu d'un coup, je voulais aborder Harry Potter un peu plus et autrement qu'en utilisant la place confortable de l'OC. J'espère que le tout reste vraisemblable et lisible.

Merci de votre attention.

* * *

A ceux que j'ai raté mardi dernier, BAC blanc de français obligeait. Mais le compte-rendu est désormais prêt, il attend sagement.


End file.
